villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Godom Empire
The Godom Empire is a Nazi regime that came to power in the Republic of East Asia through a coup. Ruled by Emperor Tathagata Killer, the Godom Empire seeks to dominate the entire planet in the name of their Emperor. It is the main antagonistic faction in the 2012 animated film The Mystical Laws. History Foundation Tathagata sought to achieve the greatest of all sciences to create a better nation and bring peace to the world, and to achieve this goal he closed a deal with Leika Chan to offer her secrets of her High Alien Technology for him, to create a world of peace and offer a home planet to her people of Velga. Leika then accepts his offer and she offers her technology to him, however, Tathagata staged a coup and assumed the throne as Emperor of the Godom Empire and quickly strengthened his military force, using Leika's technology. After he transformed the Godom Empire the most powerful military nation in the world, he declared war to the humanity and tried to take over the world to make all the countries on planet part of his Empire. Dominating countries After the Emperor have started operation in Invading Japan, he sent his troops in submarines for his troops were not detected by the Japanese navy radar. Even the Gods from Japan fought against the Emperor's forces to prevent the invasion to Japan, however, the dark forces of the Emperor were too much stronger than the forces of the Gods, unfortunately the invasion happened, entire cities were attacked and Japan became part of the Godom Empire. 5 months later, after Godom Empire have taken full control of Japan, they put unfair and totally fascist rules. The Emperor ordered the death of all religious peoples, prohibited the use of the Japanese language in Japan, and also declared the death of all the families that have some kind of religion. The result was the death of 5 million people. After the invasion in Japan, the Godom Empire moved across the continent from the east and invaded and dominated incotaveis states. The result was the deaths of 10.5 million people across the continent. There was a lot of massacres innocent before Godom Empire arrive in Europe. Entire cities were looted and destroyed when Godom Empire arrived, however, this only happened when some states tried to react to the Godom Empire force advancing quickly. Emperor turned the entire planet in the eastern territory of Godom, though he has completely taken the east of the planet, he already was preparing to invade the West. The Emperor threatened to launch several nuclear bombs in the United States if they react, however, not even the Tathagata's threat were doing effects on humanity and then countries around the world that had not yet been dominated not by Godom Empire reacted and formed an alliance to overthrow the fascist government of the Godom Empire. Meeting Shou Shishimaru The whole world reacted against the Emperor and began a war against the government of Godom Empire. However, it did not take so long, because Shou Shishimaru, the person who encouraged the humanity had been captured when he tried to destroy the "Supreme Weapon of Godom Empire". After he captured Shou, he arrested all the soldiers who were helping Shou and said that everyone would die at the right time. The Emperor uses Shou as an example to humanity to whoever disobeys him. He orchestrated an event in Tokyo that would be transmitted to the whole world and has forced all the people of the planet to witness the death of the savior of mankind. When Tathagata ordered the Shou's death, the whole world was in silent and seconds later a great phrase echoed throughout the city: "Justice has been served! Glory to His Majesty!" . After the execution, Shou showed for all mankind that he was indeed the incarnation of God and is alive again. Even the Emperor was shocked by what he saw, however, he admitted that there was not another God on Earth and invoked the demons that are now his slaves to kill Shou and finally decided to show his true personality. The Emperor turned into an unholy demon with a malicious personality and made his troops fired across the crowd as Shou fighting the demons of Tathagata, the Emperor decided that the world should not exist and decided to activate the control of the "Ultimate Weapon of Destruction" However, he did Leika Chan forced to destroy the earth with her own hands saying: Destroy this world with your hands! Downfall The Empire met its downfall when people finally believed in God and found the path of peace. The love and goodness of all mankind made all evil on the planet to be destroyed. When humanity has found the path of peace, Tathagata Killer (already in the form of an Evil God) was killed by the Divine Light that was caused by all the world's people when they believed in God and the Ultimate Weapon of Destruction was destroyed. While he was lying half dead, he told his tragic story to Leika and Shou after the final battle and told them that he was not human, and his death was a punishment for his sin; from the sin he was born. However, Shou mentions that he was wrong, and he was a son of god, after heard that, Tathagata cries regretting what he did and dies in peace having an honorable death. Notable Members *Tathagata - Emperor *Leika Chan- Formerly Category:Organizations Category:Tyrants Category:Control Freaks Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Military Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Fictionalized Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Suicidal Category:Heretics Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Xenophobes Category:Jingoists Category:Supremacists Category:Cults Category:Misanthropes Category:Usurper Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Elitist Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Category:Defilers Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy